


missing piece to my puzzle~

by sighmoei



Category: Hyouka & Kotenbu Series
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Multi, Oneshot, end of year hot springs trip, highschool romance, satoshi gets his shit rocked LMFAO!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24562561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sighmoei/pseuds/sighmoei
Summary: you know when you work really hard on a puzzle, and there's this one last piece you can't find? and after hours of searching and hours of effort, you find the missing piece? and everything just seems to come together?
Relationships: Chitanda Eru/Oreki Houtarou, Fukube Satoshi/Ibara Mayaka
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	missing piece to my puzzle~

"aah! i'll never get tired of this place," satoshi exclaimed, with a wide, toothy grin. "yeah, explains why you visit the springs atleast 10 times a minute," mayaka remarked, in a teasingly manner though, for she was currently intertwining fingers with the boy as they spoke. despite their sarcastic insults and mannerisms, mayaka and satoshi made a cute couple that could almost always be found touching each other; whether it'd be holding hands, mayaka sitting on satoshi's lap, or leaning against one another. an affection couple, to put it simply. "oi! that's the whole purpose of coming here, you know!" satoshi shot back, before turning the conversation to another focus. 

they were currently seated in the garden with chitanda and oreki as well. it was a /very/ traditional styled garden, with native flowers and ponds and assorted greenery. the sky was a cotton candy-like theme, the clouds scattered and frozen in time almost. oreki felt as though he was living in a painting, just for a moment. he sat criss-cross, occasionally sipping on some matcha and adjusting his yukata. as for chitanda, she sat centimetres to his right, but in a manner where her calves were beneath her thighs. she, too, had a cup of matcha. the two would just watch satoshi and ibara play around the space, chitanda lightly giggling whenever satoshi would say something to make ibara chop his head.

satoshi and ibara have been a thing since second year, and for chitanda and oreki, just a few months. it's been a ... very odd, few months, to say the least. oreki and chitanda have no prior experience whatsoever besides what's in rom-coms and light novels. they go on movie dates, picnics, you get the gist. yet they still act the same towards one another, just a bit more open and comfortable than usual. oreki finds himself going on tangents more easily around chitanda, and he doesn't even reprimand himself afterwards-- because she always listens, and never fails to prove to oreki she cares about his thoughts and feelings. yeah, they might not be on satoshi and mayaka's level right now, but they're content. 

"she feels like home." is something oreki says to himself occasionally. 

"he's really considerate." is something chitanda says to herself occasionally, as well.

after a few days at the springs, the last night finally came. everyone had just finished their dinner, which was full of nostalgic conversations that reflected their highschool life and certain memories or milestones. it was the first time in awhile oreki showed emotional vulnerability to others, putting on a smile while he talked. satoshi brought up many embarrassing moments he and the other 3 shared-- which resulted in him getting chopped by mayaka (...again). chitanda found herself giggling often during the conversation, and also sharing her own thoughts on how far the quad has come. it was a moment to cherish, for all 4 of the seniors. they might not get together like this for awhile. 

then came the hour where all the lights were out, and everyone was expected to retreat to their rooms. satoshi and mayaka excused themselves promptly before leaving the building, though-- probably going on a romantic walk or something along the lines of that. as for chitanda and oreki? they walked the quiet, candle-lit halls of the inn in a comfortable silence. there was a big window at the end of the hall with a nice view, so oreki decided to guide her there for the time being. once they approached it, chitanda immediately perked up to hold the window sill, leaning in and taking in the view. "ooh! oreki-san, it's so beautiful out tonight, is it not?" she'd chirp, but in a hushed tone. oreki looked over, sharing a glance with the girl beside him. for a few seconds, he almost felt like he got lost in those indigo-pigmented eyes. as for chitanda, she felt her heart skip a beat and her face heating up quickly. it was a fascinating 10 seconds, before they both quickly snapped out of it and turned back to the view before them. 

oreki felt like his mind was going a thousand miles a minute. he did recognize this moment as something romantic, something all couples have. but he never knew it'd be that surreal. time felt altered, almost. the brunette tried his best to recall any cheesy dating advice his sister spurt out in the past few months. whatever he did, oreki didn't want this time with chitanda to go to waste. something inside of him said that its a 'now or never' situation.  
and thus, he took in a silent, deep breath before glancing to his left. "chitanda," oreki spoke up, in a soft tone as to not startle her. she'd turn over almost immediately, despite her efforts to try and hide her now tomato-like face. "cute," oreki thought to himself, before his feet began moving on their own. he took a step towards chitanda, trying to find something to say. in return, she'd take a step back, looking up into his eyes with curiosity and shyness. "y.. yes, oreki-san?" chitanda spoke up, softly-- almost like a squeak. "i--" oreki began, before closing his mouth again. no no, that's not what he wanted to tell her. "i .. i just.. uh-" oreki felt his own face getting hotter by the second, his hand coming up to scratch the back of his neck. "..hm?" chitanda hummed, holding her hands up to her chest. oreki came to the conclusion that there wasn't anything in particular he wanted to say. his brain couldn't put together words properly in time. but... his heart did have an idea in mind.

and before he knew it, oreki found himself softly grabbing chitanda's left shoulder and leaning down to connect their faces. it only felt right, it felt like the thing he was supposed to do. words couldn't make up for this moment. chitanda's eyes widened and she squeaked quietly in shock, but seconds later she found herself slowly closing her eyes and melting in the kiss. you know when you work really hard on a puzzle, and there's this one last piece you can't find? and after hours of searching and hours of effort, you find the missing piece? and everything just seems to come together? if you were to ask either of them, this would be their answer to their relationship. 

meanwhile, satoshi and mayaka had finished their 'romantic' walk.... it was mostly just satoshi going on rants and mayaka listening lovingly, the two exchanging laughs every now and then. and some kisses, but that's nothing new to them. they walked the hallways, satoshi planning to escort mayaka to her shared room with chitanda. suddenly, satoshi stopped in his steps, quickly holding mayaka's shoulder. "hmm?" she whispered, alarmed. "shh!" satoshi held a finger to his mouth, guiding her to a wall behind chitanda and oreki's current spot. he peeked from behind the corner, eyes widening. "what is it?" mayaka whispered, desperately wanting to know what was behind the corner that her boyfriend was so worked up about. "shh, just look..." he replied, in a very quiet whisper, before stepping back with a proud grin. mayaka held a hand to her mouth upon seeing the sight--- two figures at the window, one of them taller and leaning down, and their faces connected. "is that--?" "mhm~" "no way..!!" the two snickered- maybe a bit.. too loudly. 

oreki was just about to call on his instinct to deepen their kiss, before his good hearing heard commotion from behind the wall. he quickly let go of the kiss, nearly at the same time chitanda did, because she heard, too. oreki was still caught up in the moment, feeling as though he was in a fever dream. still, that didn't stop him from marching down the hall, grabbing the nearest newspaper, rolling it up and beating the shit out satoshi. mostly out of embarrassment and anger his moment was ruined. chitanda hurried behind, giggling uncontrollably with mayaka at the sight. "ok ok! i'm sorry!" satoshi whisper-yelled, snickering. oreki huffed, crossing his arms and averting eye contact with the group. chitanda just looked at him, not being able to help giggling at how cute he looked when he was flustered. the two girls took their leave, and so did the two boys, to their respective bedrooms after exchanging some words.

"soooo~" mayaka slurred, as soon as she closed the door behind her and chitanda, "how was it?" chitanda was still red, as she took her seat before she stumbled over from overheating. "i-it was... nice..." she mumbled, shyly. "oh cmon! gimme details, chi-chan!" mayaka protested, sitting beside her friend and holding their hands together. "did he kiss first?" chitanda nodded, a small smile present in her expression. she seemed uncomfortable, but not in a bad way-- this all just felt new to her. "was there .... tongue?" mayaka whispered closely, clearly indicating it was a touchy subject. chitanda squeaked, "t-tongue?!" "like, did he--" "no!!" mayaka let out a laugh, "okay, okay, maybe its too early for that.. but, i'm happy for you, chi-chan."  
the two girls smiled at each other, "thank you, mayaka-san!" chitanda chirped, before yawning. mayaka yawned as well, and they both agreed to hit the hay. 

the walk back to their room was full of tension for oreki and satoshi. the brunette was clearly angry because he was flustered, averting eye contact away from his friend. satoshi just held a grin, "it wasn't intentional, houtarou." "i don't care," oreki snapped, embarrassed still. satoshi snickered, holding his hands on his hips the rest of the way to their room. once the door was closed behind them, satoshi took his chance once again, "come on, houtarou! this is a milestone for you-- atleast tell me how it weeennttt..." "not a chance," oreki declared, already getting under his covers. satoshi sighed, getting beneath his own covers as well. there was silence. "was there tong—"

"oh, no! satoshi-kun, did oreki-san hit you with the newspaper that hard?" chitanda exclaimed, in a worried tone. it was the next morning and the group were sat around the table. something new was that satoshi had a knot on his forehead. his facial expression just screamed 'worth it.' "no, i didn't," oreki confirmed, with a cold tone. chitanda and mayaka blinked at each other, before letting out a good giggle together. they just sighed and began eating their food. the silence at the table was comfortable to say the least. the 4 just decided that this moment was to be cherished, as with this entire trip, since it'll be awhile til they'll be able to get together like this again. their highschool years were definitely worth it. every single last bit. from solving random mysteries, printing anthologies, roaming the city, to soaking in the rose coloured hours of youth to the very last bit. 

ok idk hiw to end this LMFAO BYE


End file.
